


Into that Good Night

by JoiningJoice



Series: SouRin Week 2016 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, He's coping both with his loss and Rin's departure, M/M, Sou's mother is dead, SouRin Week, Starting Days, Yôkai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SouRin Week] Day 5: Rock - Middle School/Starting Days + Paper: Magical Realism<br/>- Quello non c'era quando sono stato qui l'ultima volta. - Mormora Rin, indicando il tempio. Sousuke deglutisce, nervoso all'idea di parlargliene; poggia le mani sulle spalle di Rin e lo volta verso il sentiero da cui sono arrivati, spingendolo in avanti.<br/>- EHI! -<br/>- Questo finesettimana dovremmo pensare solo al matrimonio di Gou e a far legare le nostre famiglie, ricordi? - Mormora. - Te ne parlerò poi. -<br/>È una bugia chiara come la luna che illumina il bosco quasi a giorno, stessa silenziosa spettatrice di una notte di molti anni prima. Sousuke dubita avrà mai la forza di parlare a Rin di ciò che è accaduto in quel luogo sette anni prima, o del fatto che quel piccolo altare esiste perchè lo ha costruito lui stesso.<br/>Quella è un'altra storia. Un segreto tra lui e...Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into that Good Night

 

 

\- È qui che vieni a rifugiarti quando le cose si fanno complicate? -

Sousuke alza lo sguardo dall'incisione nella pietra e lo posa sul ragazzo che è appena entrato nella radura. C'è qualche foglia tra i suoi capelli rossi scompigliati dal vento – Rin non sa muoversi in quella foresta quanto lui, non la conosce e non c'è cresciuto. I risultati dei suoi sforzi sono esilaranti.

\- Più o meno. - Ammette, massaggiandosi il collo e alzandosi. Non gli sfugge lo sguardo confuso che Rin rivolge al tempietto di fronte al quale era inginocchiato fino a un momento prima. - Perchè, le cose si stanno complicando? -

Rin sospira. L'attenzione è distolta dal tempietto, e indica alle proprie spalle facendo una smorfia. - Tuo padre fa paura quando beve. - A quel punto la sua smorfia si incupisce; è la parodia del padre di Sousuke, e anche il suo tono si fa più greve e serio. - _Matsuoka, mio figlio è un bravo ragazzo e so che lo rendi felice. Ma fagli del male e..._ minacce varie. Oh, e se non stiamo attenti questo fine settimana ci sarà un secondo matrimonio. -

Sousuke si avvicina a Rin e solleva la foglia tra i suoi capelli, rigirandosela tra le dita per qualche momento prima di lasciarla cadere sul terreno. - Il nostro? - Scherza. Dal rossore che colora le guance del suo fidanzato, la battuta ha colpito nel segno. Un pugno debole lo colpisce alla spalla ferita, senza davvero fargli male.

\- Tra tuo padre e mia madre, idiota! - Borbotta Rin, cercando di mascherare l'imbarazzo. Si massaggia la fronte con le dita. - Se la intendono come nessuna coppia di consuoceri vedovi dovrebbe fare. Non voglio che il mio ragazzo diventi mio fratello. Sarebbe _strambo_. -

\- Strambo? Sarebbe perverso! - Sousuke ride. La risata fende l'aria, si perde in un colpo di vento che agita le fronde degli alberi che circondano quella piccola radura. Per un momento Rin alza le mani per riparare il volto dal vento, e Sousuke ricorda il motivo per cui si trova in quel posto nonostante nel giardino dietro casa sua suo padre stia cucinando per loro e la famiglia di Rin, il primo vero incontro tra le loro famiglie da quando si sono trasferiti in Australia. _Da quando sono una coppia di fatto._

\- Quello non c'era quando sono stato qui l'ultima volta. - Mormora Rin, indicando il tempio. Sousuke deglutisce, nervoso all'idea di parlargliene; poggia le mani sulle spalle di Rin e lo volta verso il sentiero da cui sono arrivati, spingendolo in avanti.

\- EHI! -

\- Questo finesettimana dovremmo pensare solo al matrimonio di Gou e a far legare le nostre famiglie, ricordi? - Mormora. - Te ne parlerò poi. -

È una bugia chiara come la luna che illumina il bosco quasi a giorno, stessa silenziosa spettatrice di una notte di molti anni prima. Sousuke dubita avrà mai la forza di parlare a Rin di ciò che è accaduto in quel luogo sette anni prima, o del fatto che quel piccolo altare esiste perchè lo ha costruito lui stesso.

Quella è un'altra storia. Un segreto tra lui e... _Rin_.

 

 

_*_

_Sette anni prima_

 

L'estate non è mai stata la sua stagione preferita, ma l'estate dei suoi quattordici anni si sta rivelando un disastro anche peggiore del solito. Sousuke saetta in piedi gettando le coperte di lato e ansimando; una rapida occhiata allo specchio che sua madre ha insistito affinchè appendesse esattamente di fronte al suo letto gli restituisce l'immagine di un quattordicenne coi corti capelli scuri scompigliati da un sonno agitato, e due occhiaie profonde sotto gli occhi verdi. Odia vedersi così, ed è uno spettacolo a cui gli tocca assistere anche troppo frequentemente negli ultimi tempi – ma si rifiuta categoricamente di spostare quello specchio. È lì da cinque anni. Spostarlo ora sarebbe un affronto alla memoria di sua madre.

Quando poggia i piedi nudi per terra si scopre ad adorare la frescura del pavimento. Tutto a un tratto dormire per terra sembra un'idea allettante; e perchè no, dopotutto? È abbastanza improbabile che suo padre entri a controllare se sta dormendo per terra o sul letto, non con due settimane passate lontano da casa a causa del lavoro da giustificare. Sousuke si alza in piedi innervosito ulteriormente da quel pensiero e tasta il muro alla ricerca dell'interruttore della luce, alla ricerca di un po' di chiarezza.

Il sogno che lo tormenta non riguarda la morte di sua madre. Se così fosse parlarne con suo padre sarebbe imbarazzante, ma comunque possibile; no, il volto che nei suoi sogni scompare travolto dalle onde è quello ancora troppo infantile di Rin Matsuoka. Il suo migliore amico, che non vede da tre anni e non sente da almeno un anno intero.

Il pensiero di Rin basta a farlo innervosire ulteriormente. Che diritto ha di fregiarsi ancora del titolo di migliore amico, dopotutto? L'unica cosa su cui contava era la possibilità di ricevere una lettera ogni tanto, ma tutto ciò che Rin gli ha dato negli ultimi dodici mesi è un silenzio insopportabile, più opprimente di quello di suo padre stesso. Eppure una parte di lui è dolorosamente consapevole che non esisterà mai nessuno come Rin nella sua vita – sotto l'aspetto di migliore amico, e anche in modi che Sousuke ancora trova difficile e complesso ammettere.

Poggia le braccia incrociate sul davanzale della finestra e chiude gli occhi, assaporando il vento fresco sul proprio volto. Quel semplice gesto basta a far ricomparire il volto di Rin nella sua mente – ancora troppo piccolo, ancora troppo sbiadito. Non sa che aspetto abbia ora – quanto sia cresciuto, come sia cresciuto; e non conosce i suoi pensieri, le sue priorità, i suoi sogni. È un pensiero doloroso, così come è doloroso accettare che la sua assenza sia diventata una fonte di consapevolezza su se stesso. Se ne avesse la possibilità, tornerebbe indietro a chiedere al sé stesso più giovane di fermare Rin in tempo per dirgli che non può stare senza di lui; e se avesse una seconda possibilità, impedirebbe a se stesso di compiere anche quest'ultimo gesto. Ama Rin – è una verità che lo uccide ogni momento di più – e per quel poco che sa dall'alto dei suoi difficili quattordici anni, amare qualcuno significa mettere i suoi sogni e le sue priorità di fronte alle proprie.

\- Ti lascerei andare di nuovo. - Sussurra al vento. Non è forte abbastanza da portare quelle parole a Rin, quindi non importa che parli ad alta voce. In quel momento una raffica più forte sferza la sua pelle e Sousuke apre gli occhi – l'attimo dopo, ogni traccia residua di sonno nel suo corpo scompare, sostituita da angoscia e paura.

Casa sua è sul confine di Sano. La facciata da su una via piena di abitazioni, tra cui la casa in cui Rin abitava fino a tre anni prima; ma la finestra della sua stanza si affaccia sul bosco che determina il confine tra casa sua e la campagna. Una figura vestita perlopiù di bianco sosta tra i primi alberi di quel bosco – ferma e immobile, lo sguardo fisso nella direzione di Sousuke e le mani incrociate sul petto, come in attesa. Persino a quella distanza Sousuke può vedere chiaramente il sorriso che increspa le sue labbra, e ne è terrorizzato.

\- Rin. - Sussurra nuovamente. Si gratta gli occhi violentemente, ma quando li riapre Rin è ancora lì e sta ancora fissandolo, sorridendo. - RIN! - Questa volta urla, e la figura scioglie le braccia e ride, nascondendo la bocca dietro una mano. La risata è persa nell'aria e nella distanza che li separa.

Sousuke si allontana dalla finestra. È tutto così illogico e stupido – ma il cuore gli trema, ed è abbastanza perchè i piedi scivolino in fretta nelle ciabatte e lo portino fuori dalla sua stanza e giù per le scale, verso il giardino. Durante il minuto che il tragitto richiede fa in tempo a darsi dell'idiota almeno un centinaio di volte, perchè non c'è assolutamente nessun dubbio che quando avrà raggiunto il cortile posteriore non ci sarà niente ad attenderlo se non una cocente delusione; ma quando finalmente è all'aperto, Rin è ancora lì. Il suo corpo scivola dentro gli alberi mentre cammina piano, mentre tende un braccio verso Sousuke; e Sou si sente abbastanza idiota e disperato da correre per afferrarlo e portarlo via, senza più pensare a cosa stia accadendo, al perchè o al come tutto ciò sia possibile. In pochi secondi copre la distanza che lo separa da Rin, ammirando i suoi lineamenti farsi sempre più chiari e veri e palpabili – è cambiato, è cresciuto, ma è il suo Rin; lo è quando Sousuke si avvicina, quando le sue dita si chiudono attorno al suo polso magro, quando rotolano nell'erba dentro alla foresta senza mai mollarsi un secondo.

Sousuke lo stringe a sé, perchè non fa più paura. Lo stringe e attende che si siano fermati prima di sollevarsi e osservarlo, e bearsi dei suoi lineamenti perfetti. È cambiato. È cresciuto. È bello come il giorno in cui l'ha visto partire, e provare queste cose non fa più paura.

\- Com'è possibile? - Sussurra. È l'unica domanda che sembri logico porre. Rin ride nel sentire quanto acuto sia il suo tono di voce, ed è la risata di Rin. Non c'è nessun dubbio che sia lui. Ma non risponde: si solleva in piedi sfuggendo al suo abbraccio, e si allontana. Le sue mani salgono avanti a sé e si allungano verso quelle di Sousuke, che le afferra e lascia che lui lo trascini nel profondo della foresta. Ha perso le ciabatte, e l'erba è fresca sotto i suoi piedi.

\- Quando sei tornato? -

Continua a non parlare. I capelli rossi sono più lunghi di come li ricorda, e coprono il suo collo nudo. Indossa una camicia e pantaloni bianchi, ma hanno qualcosa di strano. Sono vecchi, e sporchi. Qualcosa gli suggerisce di fermarsi dov'è; un istinto molto più forte gli chiede di proseguire. Stringe comunque saldamente la mano che Rin non lascia andare, fin quasi ad affondare le unghie nella sua carne; di fronte a quel contatto Rin si volta e fissa le loro mani unite, e ride di nuovo quella sua risata tranquilla.

\- Rin, dove stiamo andando? -

Scuote la testa, e i capelli scivolano attorno al suo viso pallido; gli occhi scarlatti sono grandi e gentili, lo squadrano da capo a piedi e proseguono. Sousuke conosce quella foresta. Non stanno andando in nessuna direzione in particolare. C'è solo il vuoto, chilometri e chilometri di foresta avanti a loro.

\- Rin. -

Questa volta la sua voce è un comando, e la sua mano si abbassa, abbandonando quella del suo amico. Per quanto sembri una visione, per quanto voglia seguirlo per sempre, proseguire senza che Rin gli rivolga neanche la parola è da idioti. C'è qualcosa che non va, ed è chiaro.

Rin si ferma; indica alle proprie spalle, ma non dice nulla, e Sousuke non si muove. Alla fine smette di agitarsi e ricambia il suo sguardo, onestamente in tensione. Il suo sorriso vacilla per un istante, poi torna; si fa avanti e spinge Sousuke, poi scappa via, voltandosi a intervalli regolari per assicurarsi che lo stia seguendo. Sousuke valuta qualche momento cosa fare – ma Rin è già lontano, e anche con la luce della luna il bosco è buio. Non può lasciarlo andare. Non può lasciare che svanisca di nuovo.

Lo insegue ed è una corsa frenetica, e i suoi piedi vengono graffiati più e più volte dalle pietre e dai rami a terra. Ma non perde mai di vista Rin, neanche quando la sua corsa rallenta e lui diventa una macchia sfocata e instancabile; e Rin non rallenta, neanche quando Sousuke lo chiama implorandolo di fermarsi. Ormai sono così nel cuore della foresta che teme non sarà in grado di trovare la strada di casa; e inizia a sentire la stanchezza di quella corsa. Finalmente Rin rallenta fino a fermarsi, in quella che è una piccola radura. Sousuke poggia le mani sulle ginocchia e tenta di riprendere fiato, osservando i piedi feriti.

\- Cosa ti passa per la testa?! - Grida. Si fa avanti nonostante non ne abbia le forze e afferra Rin per il colletto. - Non ti vedo da tre anni, entri nel mio giardino e non fai altro che scappare via? Cos'hai che non va?! -

Rin lo fissa con occhi tristi. Qualcosa nella sua reazione lo destabilizza, e Sousuke lo lascia andare; lascia che Rin si sieda a terra in silenzio, accovacciato sull'erba, i piedi altrettanto nudi privi di un graffio e lindi. Crolla, scuote la testa; perchè sono troppo lontani da casa, e l'unico suono che abbia abbandonato le labbra del ragazzo che gli sta di fronte è una risata che – per quanto rinfrescante e dolce – non è quella che ricorda.

\- Cosa c'è che non va? - Ripete, questa volta più tranquillamente. Rin scuote la testa; il suo dito traccia un segno nel terreno, là dove l'erba è più rada. Solleva lo sguardo e lo fissa su Sousuke, che è ancora in piedi e si accovaccia solo perchè le parole che intende pronunciare arrivino meglio al suo interlocutore.

\- Vorrei aiutarti. - Mormora. Le sue dita scivolano sulla mano a terra, tremano. Vorrebbe scappare – è tutto troppo strano, spaventoso. Ma non può. Non ora. - Vorrei davvero, ma devi smetterla di fingerti Rin. -

Qualunque cosa sia ciò che ha davanti non reagisce bene a quella frase. Sousuke viene scansato violentemente, cade a terra; la figura di Rin troneggia su di lui, l'espressione improvvisamente ostile. Sembra che non gli piaccia essere stata smascherata. Sembra lo innervosisca.

Ma potrebbe ancora trattarsi di un sogno, un incubo. Sousuke non riesce a donare a se stesso una spiegazione logica, quindi fugge nelle possibilità: probabilmente si è addormentato sulla finestra di camera sua, la testa poggiata sulle braccia, al riparo dalla calura della sua stanza. Se si tratta di un sogno, inizia a volersi davvero svegliare; ma se non lo è, allora è meglio proseguire con cautela. Tornare sui propri passi. Perchè qualunque cosa sia ciò che ha davanti, è furiosa e non è Rin.

Si risolleva in piedi puntellandoti sui gomiti e trascinandosi fino a ritrovarsi con il tronco di un albero alle spalle. Rin si fa in avanti con passi piccoli, l'espressione ancora imbronciata; attende che Sousuke sia rimasto bloccato tra lui e l'albero prima di sollevare una mano verso il suo volto. Sousuke non si muove: respira forte, e ha paura, e non si muove. Le dita sfiorano la pelle del suo volto, una carezza leggera – che muta in scossa elettrica. Fa appena in tempo a sentire un urlo lasciare le sue labbra prima che immagini di momenti dimenticati comincino a invadere la sua mente, vividi come li avesse appena vissuti.

Sono, ovviamente, tutti ricordi legati a Rin. La prima volta che lo ha visto nel giardino della casa di fronte, un bambino agitato che cercava di spiegare un gioco a sua sorella; la prima volta che lo ha visto _da vicino_ , quando sua mamma ha insistito perchè andassero a fare le condoglianze a sua madre – e lui era fermo in un angolo, vestito di nero, con Gou confusa e attaccata al suo braccio come ne valesse la sua intera esistenza.

Non aveva pianto, allora.

E ancora le loro innumerevoli conversazioni a scuola, correre da casa fino al club di nuoto, sfidarsi fino a perdere fiato. Le discussioni che si concludevano senza che potessero mai trovarsi d'accordo su un solo punto, ma senza che si detestassero; la voce di Rin che è un trillo acuto mentre ride, che è il suono più bello che abbia mai sentito. Tutti quei ricordi tornano in un solo istante – e Sousuke si accovaccia piano, sopraffatto dalle memorie, debole.

Rin, o comunque si chiami, lo fissa con un sorriso comprensivo sul volto. Per un attimo è tentato di assalirlo di nuovo, alzarsi in piedi e urlare contro quella cosa che l'ha trascinato via di casa solo per sottoporlo a quella tortura – ma quando finalmente si risolleva e posa le mani sulle sue spalle e fa per parlare, l'unico suono che sfugge alle sue labbra è un singhiozzo inaspettato. Sousuke spalanca gli occhi, lascia che le lacrime che non si era reso conto di star piangendo scivolino sulle sue guance mentre le sue labbra tremano fino a formare un sorriso. Perchè fa paura, e non capisce cosa stia accadendo – ma se c'è qualcosa che sa è che rivedere Rin e rivivere con tanta chiarezza ciò che hanno passato assieme non può farlo sentire triste. Se c'è qualcosa che sa è che Rin ha sempre portato solo felicità nella sua vita, risvegliando quell'energia che Sousuke possiede ma lascia sempre sopita. Rin è una scintilla, e gli manca terribilmente.

Le sue mani si stringono sulle spalle di quello spettro, di quel ricordo. Sousuke sorride, e piange come un bambino; lo fissa in volto, lo osserva sorridere. Rin non ha più l'aspetto di un quattordicenne: è identico a come lo ricorda. Più piccolo di lui, gli occhi grandi che sorridono tanto quanto il resto del suo volto. - Volevi che fossi di nuovo felice? - Domanda, e lo spettro annuisce, scoprendo i denti. Denti normali, ovviamente. Non può aspettarsi che uno spirito conosca ogni dettaglio dell'aspetto di Rin, se li vive attraverso i suoi ricordi.

Le sue mani si abbassano, ma lo spettro le afferra prima che Sousuke possa lasciarle a ciondolare lungo i suoi fianchi. Le carezza piano, i pollici che sfregano le nocche delle sue dita; altri ricordi fluiscono in lui, questa volta sotto forma di sensazioni più che di immagini. Questa volta – Sousuke comprende – sono emozioni esclusivamente sue, ed esclusivamente negative. In mezzo a quel bagaglio di emotività riconosce lo sconforto provato a causa del trasferimento di Rin – prima a Iwatobi, e poi a Sidney – e, molto più doloroso e intenso, il periodo di depressione che era seguito alla morte di sua madre. Riviverle è orrendo, e per un istante vorrebbe che smettessero di tornare; ma è anche immensamente liberatorio. Tutta quella negatività, tutta quella tristezza gli scivola addosso simile all'acqua che fende quando nuota. E quando se l'è lasciata alle spalle, quando è arrivato al traguardo, c'è posto solo per i ricordi felici. Solo per la vittoria.

Anche quell'ultimo contatto finisce. Fa fresco, e Sousuke trema in maniera impercettibile; quando solleva lo sguardo davanti a sé c'è una giovane ragazza, non più grande del Rin dei suoi ricordi, con lunghi capelli neri ad incorniciarle il volto fine e una veste bianca d'altri tempi a nascondere il suo corpo di bambina.

Vorrebbe parlare e ringraziarla, ma riesce solo a fissarla inebetito mentre gli sorride – i lineamenti del suo viso sfuggono, cambiano costantemente, e Sousuke non riesce a guardarla per più di un secondo senza sbattere le palpebre confuso. Però la vede chiaramente sorridere, e la vede mentre si avvicina a lui e si solleva in punta di piedi per posare un bacio sulle sue labbra – un bacio che dura solo la frazione di un secondo, ma che è vivido e reale e palpabile e brucia senza fare male.

\- Grazie. - Le sussurra.

In quella frazione di secondo vede qualcosa che non è ancora accaduto. Rin sul podio, accanto a lui. Forse il futuro, o un possibile futuro; un'immagine che lo riempe di una felicità assoluta, e che conserverà per sempre.

\- Non ti dimenticherò. -

 

*

 

Riemergono dalla foresta e ripiombano nel tranquillo chiacchiericcio che è la festa che hanno deciso di organizzare per far conoscere per bene i propri genitori. Gou sorride, appollaiata su una sedia accanto a quella della madre – la mano che non lascia un istante quella del futuro marito, in piedi accanto a lei.

\- È un peccato che Momo non sia potuto venire. - Scherza Sousuke; Rin lo fissa con occhi sbarrati, stupito e sconvolto abbastanza da farlo ridere. - Avrebbe trasformato il barbecue in una festa di gavettoni. -

\- Ringrazio il cielo che sia rimasto a Tokyo, allora. Sono già abbastanza in imbarazzo così. -

Sousuke si volta a guardare Rin accanto a sé. È davvero a disagio, forse un po' troppo; l'istinto gli suggerisce di posare la propria mano accanto alla sua. E il suo istinto non lo ha mai tradito. Rin sobbalza appena nel sentire le dita di Sousuke sulle sue, ma si rilassa visibilmente subito dopo.

\- Possiamo tornare indietro, se vuoi. - Mormora. - Scappare via. Vivere una vita nei boschi. -

Rin ride, ed è abbastanza perchè il cuore di Sousuke torni a battere tranquillo. - Certo, come no. - Rotea gli occhi al cielo, ma non lascia la sua mano. E non la lascia quando il padre di Sousuke si accorge del loro ritorno e li saluta, spegnendo la sigaretta: evita sempre di fumare quando ha “atleti olimpici in casa” - poco importa che Sousuke abbia detto addio alle competizioni da anni.

\- Eccovi qui! - Esordisce. La sua voce è simile a quella di Sousuke, una versione più invecchiata e roca, così come tutta la sua persona. Sousuke comprende come mai Rin ne sia leggermente intimorito – lui stesso lo era fino a qualche tempo prima, fino a quando finalmente non ha avuto il coraggio di parlare con lui da uomo a uomo, da figlio a padre. Shouzou agita la mano per invitarli ad avvicinarsi, poi si ferma un momento a fissare alle loro spalle e comprende. - Sei andato a salutare la _Zashiki Warashi_ , Sousuke? -

Ride, ma Sousuke si gratta la testa imbarazzato di fronte agli sguardi confusi dei presenti – soprattutto quello di Rin. - Papà, ti prego... -

\- C'è una _Zashiki Warashi_ in questa casa? - Domanda Gou. Le brillano gli occhi, e a giudicare dall'espressione di Seijuro la stretta sulla sua mano non è più molto gentile. Si entusiasma troppo facilmente per questo genere di cose.

\- A sentir parlare Sousuke, che le ha persino costruito un tempietto, direi di sì. - Shouzou annuisce e ride, e Sousuke sospira. - È successo sette anni fa, circa. Sono tornato a casa tardi da lavoro e l'ho trovato seduto in cucina, pallido come se avesse appena finito di correre una maratona e coi piedi sporchi di fango... -

La voce di suo padre diventa un mormorio mentre Rin si avvicina a sussurrargli nelle orecchie. - Questa non me l'avevi mai raccontata. - Sorride. Sousuke gli sorride di rimando.

\- È una storia difficile da raccontare. - Ammette. Rin fa spallucce, stringe la sua mano; il possibile futuro che lo spirito gli ha mostrato non è mai sembrato così reale.

**Author's Note:**

> Una Zashiki Warashi è uno spirito dalla natura buona e dispettosa che assume la forma di una ragazzina e si affeziona ai bambini della casa che infesta. Ho un po' giocato con quell'idea.


End file.
